villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hold Nickar
The Hold Nickar was the antagonist of the Christmas-themed Supernatural episode A Very Supernatural Christmas. The Hold Nickar were feared Pagan deities, who craved human flesh. It was played by Merrilyn Gann as Madge, and Spencer Garrett as Edward. Nature The Hold Nickar was one of the most fearsome and more complex gods seen on the show. It had both a male and female half, and could shape shift into two separate entities. This was how Madge and Edward were created - they were the human forms of the male and female halves of the same deity. If one of them would be killed it would greatly weaken the deity, but to kill it successfully it would have to have both halves killed. The only thing which could kill the deity was a stake made from ash. The Hold Nickar had been around for centuries, and could have possibly inspired the myth of Santa Claus in the first place. During Christmas Eve, and the days preceding it, it would leap down people's chimneys in the dead of night, abduct a family member (usually a parent) and would drag them onto the roof to feed. It would often leave a bit of the victim behind, such as bones, notifying the living relatives. The Hold Nickar was responsible for many deaths around Christmas. Suspecting they were dealing with an anti-Santa, Dean called Bobby, who did research on ancient Pagan deities and found a cannibalistic one named the Hold Nickar who killed around Christmas. The Hold Nickar was famous for inspiring the Santa myth. The Hold Nickar was the true origin of Christmas. It was also thousands of years old. The only trouble was, the Winchesters did not know who was the human form of the god. They tracked down one suspicious looking man, but he was just a regular Santa supermarket worker. They laughed it off as a joke and found the real suspects - Madge & Edward - when they found they had been giving presents to the victims families. Thus the brothers visited the Carrigans, armed and fearing the worst. Biography The Carrigans were nowhere to be seen in their home but Sam and Dean found them down in their basement after hearing noises. The Carrigans had just finished shape shifting and revealed their grotesque forms as almost-decomposing humanoids. Then the Carrigans knocked out the Winchesters. The god tied them up where the male half (Edward) began professing his hatred for Jesus and how he usurped his real holiday. Angry, the god was about to kill the brothers, and the female half (Madge) got angered about Dean swearing, and said he ought to use "fudge" to profess his anger better. Madge also said the Winchesters were honoured because they were about to re empower the deity and that in the past, thousands of people (including children) often volunteered to be sacrificed. However, as Dean promised he would "fudging kill" the god, a visitor dropped by. After rudely squashing the woman's gift under their shoe, the snarling god turned back to finish off the brothers - but the Winchesters had fled and attacked the god, impaling the female half, and weakening it. The male half was quickly finished off by being impaled. The Hold Nickar was finally dead and his reign of terror was over Trivia *In one famous scene, the Hold Nickar jumps down the chimney in front of a scared young boy, and drags his dad off to be eaten. When it seems the boy will also be dragged out, the deity instead makes off with a plate of cookies. *This scene proves the deity is one being, rather than two, because only one form is seen in this scene. Category:Deities Category:Death Gods Category:Paranormal Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Obsessed Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Contradictory Category:Immortals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Genderless Category:One-Shot Category:Nameless